kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Narutaki
is a character in the Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Decade. He appears as mysterious man who says Decade will destroy their worlds. Biography Narutaki is a mysterious man who refers to himself as a prophet, and is protected by an aura that renders him immune to the convergence of the ten worlds. He also has the ability to move freely between the worlds and summon Riders from other worlds. He firmly believes that Tsukasa Kadoya should not exist in any world and tells the other Kamen Riders that he will destroy their world. He also desires to save Natsumi, offering her freedom while telling her that the Rider War will awaken Tsukasa's true nature as Decade. World of Hibiki After Decade defied his premonitions of doom in the previous nine worlds, Narutaki decides to personally deal with him in the World of Hibiki by summoning a Bakegani, revealing to Natsumi that Tsukasa's actions are actually destroying the worlds rather than saving them as they were told, and that only she can stop the madness now. World of Negatives However at the World of Negatives, Narutaki expresses his joy over Decade finding himself a world which he can exist in. World of Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Narutaki appears as a temporary ally after hearing Tsukasa regained his memory, as well as being somehow betrayed by Dai-Shocker. He first rescue Natsumi but surrounded until Daiki (disguise as one of Shocker Combatmen) arrived to rescue them. When speaking of Daiki how he got his Driver that was originally from Dai-Shocker, Narutaki realized about Diendriver's capability and thinking about summoning many main Riders to stop Dai-Shocker World of the Rider War In the World of the Rider War, he asks for Tsukasa's help to stop Apollo Geist from speeding up the destruction of all worlds, but this doesn't change his belief that Tsukasa is the true cause of the destruction, or his desire to see Tsukasa stopped. The Last Story In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Narutaki poses as , an executive member of the evil Super Shocker organization. However, when Doras fell from the Super Crisis Fortress and knocks him out of his way, he reverts back to Narutaki and blames Decade for causing a new calamity born from the Neo Organism's antics (even though Narutaki caused the "birth" of the Neo Organism) before running off. Super Hero Taisen In Super Hero Taisen, Narutaki becomes , a general of the revived Dai-Shocker and right hand to Tsukasa. He is the driving force behind recreating Dai-Shocker, reviving and recruiting past villains for the purpose of an alliance with the villains of the Dai-Zangyack to trick Decade into killing off Super Sentai teams while the other group get their leader Captain Marvelous, Gokai Red of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, to do the same with the Kamen Riders. However, Tsukasa and Marvelous played the villains and made their move once the villains attempt to create Big Machine. In the battle that followed, Doktor G overpowers Decade and his Kamen Rider allies as Kani Laser until the Goseigers give Decade, Ryuki, and Blade their defense Gosei Cards to weaken Kani Laser to finish him off with a triple Rider Kick. However, reverting to his true form, Narutaki tells Decade that he will continue to try and destroy Decade. ToQger vs. Gaim Narutaki appears in front of Kouta and Right as he gives Kouta a Rainbow Pass and warns him about the war between the Riders from each eras. Kamen Rider Taisen Narutaki arrives in Drupers, warning Tsukasa, Kouta and others about Badan and the situation between the Showa and Heisei Riders before leaving. Later, he arrive where the Riders from both eras were fighting and commenting on Gaim's or 1's action of winning the war. After the battle, although Narutaki still curses Decade, he tells how awesome the Riders are in which Decade actually agrees, leaving Narutaki smiling. Narutaki's Forms Much like Decade, Narutaki has shown to have the ability to transform into one of the past enemy generals from each Kamen Rider series. - Colonel Zol= As Colonel Zol, he armed with whip. Unlike the original Zol, Narutaki as Zol does not transform into Inhumanoid Gold Werewolf in the movie due to his lack of cybernetic implants. - Doktor G= As Doktor G, he wields an axe and a shield in battle and is able to assume the form of Kani Laser. Kani Laser A Mechanical Army-type Destron Inhumanoid is stronger than the original version, Kani Laser, resisting against the combined forces of various Sentai members and Riders, including Kamen Rider V3 himself, who defeated his previous incarnation. However, he was defeated by Decade, Ryuki and Blade via the Goseiger's Reflect Cards. When the name KaniGani Beam translate from Japanese to English, it means CrabCrab Beam. }} Wild Card Rider Summons Similar to Diend's, Narutaki has shown to have the ability to summon Riders. He usually summoned Dark-type Riders. *'PunchHopper' (World of Kuuga) *'KickHopper' (World of Kuuga, World of Decade) *'Kaixa' (World of Kiva) *'Ryuga' (World of Faiz) *'Ouja' (World of Hibiki, World of Decade) Decade-al-punchhopper.jpg|Punchhopper Decade-al-kickhopper.jpg|Kickhopper Decade-al-ixa.jpg|Kaixa Decade-al-ryuga.jpg|Ryuga Decade-al-ohja.jpg|Ouja Behind the scenes Portrayal Narutaki is portrayed by . The suit actor of his Kani Laser form in Super Hero Taisen has not been identified. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Decade'' *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Act 21: The Father and Son Bears *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off'' *''Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story'' *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taihen – Who’s the culprit?!'' *''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' External links *Narutaki at Super Sentai Wiki Category:Decade Characters Category:Villains Category:Crab Monsters Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Generals Category:Evil turns good Category:Mystery Figure Category:Antivillains